fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Czy Szczecin leży nad morzem?
Polska Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 7 Chris:W ostatnim odcinku Polski Totalnej Porażki zawodnicy walczyli w Puszczy Białowieskiej, gdzie musieli zrobić fortecę z drewna. Kogo by obchodziło, że nie mają wykształcenia, bo mnie nie ... Ale wracając do rzeczy to po ich zbudowaniu mieli zniszczyć fortecę przeciwnika. O dziwo wytrzymała dziwna forteca Noaha, a nagrodę dałem im przecież tylko z litości. Na ceremonii, gdzie po dłuższej nieobecności wreszcie pojawili się Polscy Turyści odpadł B, który sam poprosił o głosowanie na siebie, bo częściowo ponosił winę za porażkę. Gdzie dzisiaj zawodnicy pojawią i co ich czeka? Odpowiedzi znajdziecie w Polsce ... Totalnej ... Porażki Intro Autobus Obrońcy Polskości Noah:Wreszcie wygraliśmy. Ale ciągle jest nas mniej. Mike:Potrzebujemy dzisiaj wygranej DJ:Jak się zgramy to się nam uda Anna Maria:Racja ... ' ' Polscy Turyści Brick:Nie załamujmy się przegraną. Czasami się zdarza ... Tyler:Ale straciliśmy Beverly, więc dużo straciliśmy Katie:Skoro chciał odejść to co moglibyśmy zrobić? Sadie:Tyler by na pewno coś wymyślił Katie:Masz w sumie rację ' Pierwsze wyzwanie - Dopłynięcie do przystani Chris:Witam was w Szczecinie. Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie ... Katie:A czy Szczecin leży nad morzem? Sadie:No przecież leży. Nie widzisz tej niekończącej się wody Chris:To jest Jezioro Dąbie idiotki Katie:Przecież na mapie widnieje wyraźnie, że jest nad morzem przez Zalew Szczeciński ... Chris:Ale on nie leży nad Szczecinem! Wracając do zadania to będziecie musieli przepłynąć łódkami przez wspomniane Jezioro Dąbie do pokazanej na mapie, którą zaraz otrzymacie, przystani. Jak dopłyniecie to powiem, co dalej, a na razie trzymajcie mapy. Łódki stoją po prawej stronie. Polscy Turyści-1/2 Brick:Tak patrzę na tą mapę i dobrze by było, gdyby pokazali, skąd startujemy Tyler:Co teraz? Dawn:No nic płyniemy i płyniemy, aż znajdziemy coś, co będzie wyglądać na przystań Katie:Bardzo ciekawe ... Ale widać już jakiś brzeg Sadie:Trzeba spróbować Obrońcy Polskości-1/2 Noah:Fantastycznie nie znamy naszej obecnej pozycji ... Ma ktoś kompas? Mike:Ja miałem Mike szuka Mike:Jakim cudem go nie ma? ' Anna Maria:No nic trzeba płynąć DJ:Z drugiej strony rywale powinni mieć podobnie ... Noah:Dobra chyba coś widzę Polscy Turyści-2/3 Tyler:Chyba znaleźliśmy Katie:Na to wygląda Sadie:Jesteśmy pierwsi! Brick:Ciekawe co za to otrzymamy Obrońcy Polskości-2/2 Noah:Niestety to nie było w ogóle to Mike:Ale w końcu przecież znajdziemy Anna Maria:A właściwie to widzicie tu jakiś brzeg DJ:Chyba zawracamy ... A nie chwileczkę to jest ta przystań. oO i jest Chris Chris:Gratuluje wam. Wygraliście, ale ... nic nie otrzymacie Mike:Jak zwykle Polscy Turyści-3/3 Tyler:Ale chwileczkę, gdzie jest Chris? Brick:Przecież to nie przystań, a zwyczajna plaża ... Brawo Katie i Sadie! Katie:Przepraszam Sadie:Ja też Tyler:Dobra nic się nie stało. A na dodatek Chris już po nas idzie Chris:Czemu tutaj przypłynęliście? Dawn:Bo na mapie nie pokazano startu? Chris:A co to byłoby za zadanie? Dobra idźcie za mną do drugiej drużyny ... Drugie wyzwanie - Wspinaczka na szczyt kościoła Chris:Jak już obaj jesteśmy to czas na drugie zadanie, czyli wspinaczka na szczyt pobliskiego kościoła ... Tyler:To jest łatwizna Chris:Mającego 75 metrów Noah:No nie ... Chris:Ale ponieważ jestem w dobrym humorze to po schodach. Dla większych emocji oraz braku ofiar zrobicie to osobnymi klatkami schodowymi. DJ:Bardzo dziękujemy Polscy Turyści Brick:Szybko na szczyt Dawn:Musimy się pospieszyć Tyler:Nie no to będzie łatwizna Katie:Sadie może sobie odpoczniemy? Sadie:Zgadzam się z tobą Obrońcy Polskości Noah:Jak pójdziemy szybciej to myślę, że wygramy Mike:Łatwo powiedzieć ... To jest mordercza wspinaczka DJ:Będzie dobrze Noah:Mam nadzieję na to, ale zamiast rozmawiać to powinniśmy iść na górę Polscy Turyści Tyler:Chyba wygramy Brick:Na to wygląda Dawn:Już jesteśmy Chris! Chris:A gdzie Katie i Sadie? Tyler:Przecież były za nami cały czas ... Katie i Sadie Katie:Nie powinniśmy iść do góry? Sadie:A po co? Z tego co widziałem to było chyba wystarczająco do wygranej Katie:No to poplotkujmy Sadie:Dobrze Obrońcy Polskości Noah:A niech to rywale już są Mike:No niestety Tyler:A niech to przybywają rywale Chris:Obrońcy Polskości z powodu zaginięcia Katie i Sadie wygrywają Anna Maria:Na serio? To dobrze Chris:Ciekawe w sumie kiedy przyjdą Mike:Raczej niedługo, na schodach nie da się zgubić ... Katie i Sadie Katie:Dobra idziemy Po 20 minutach Sadie:Jesteśmy! I jak wygraliście Dawn:No właśnie przez was nie ... Zebranie Polskich Turystów-Brick,Dawn i Tyler Brick:Trzeba wywalić Katie i Sadie. Problem w tym, że możemy tylko jedną ... Tyler:Ja bym proponował Sadie Dawn:A ja bym wyrzuciła jednak Katie Brick:A właściwie to czemu? Tyler:Sadie jest trochę otyła i za szybka nie jest Dawn:A ja mam przeczucie, że Sadie mniej przeżyje grę bez Katie, nic odwrotnie Brick:No nie ważne czas głosować. Ja muszę się zastanowić ... Skróty z głosowania Dawn:Wybieram Katie Katie:Nie byłam pewna, ale zagłosuje na Bricka Sadie:Myślę, że trzeba wyrzucić Dawn, chociaż nie wiem w sumie dlaczego Brick:Jednak wybiorę Katie Ceremonia eliminacji - Polscy Turyści Chris:Bilety otrzymują Brick,Dawn i Tyler Katie i Sadie, niestety będziecie musieli się rozstać Katie i Sadie:Nieeeeee Tyler:Chwileczkę. Co prawda Katie i Sadie mnie irytowały, ale jednak dam im przynajmniej być dalej razem. Ale nie liczcie na nic więcej '' Chris:No to Tyler wynocha z autobusu Tyler:Żegnam was Chris:No to po zaskakującej końcówce Katie i Sadie zostają razem, a Tyler odchodzi. Jak to się odbije na drużynie? Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć to oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Polski ... Totalnej ... Porażki. Kategoria:Odcinki Polski Totalnej Porażki